My heart in your hands
by sisterchris88
Summary: storia che parte dalla seconda puntata della 3 serie(sarà un universo alternativo/AU), vedremo Mary e Matthew affrontare nuovi ostacoli e come il cuore di Mary sia capace di molto amore più di quanto lei stessa possa immaginare. Buona lettura. E grazie! / Dedicated to LaDonnaIngenua
1. Chapter 1

_so che le fan fiction italiane non sono le più gettonate in questo sito ma volevo condividerla qui sono anche un po' emozionata perché di Downton non ce ne sono altre in italiano WOW! spero davvero che qualcuno la leggera da qualunque parte del mondo sia. Ho provato in inglese ma è troppo difficile non riesco a dire tutto ciò che vorrei quindi spero che andrà meglio così. Grazie a chiunque dedichi del tempo a questo mio piccolo modo per coltivare due passioni: downton e la scrittura._

_sulla storia: avrà di certo un lieto fine non scordartelo e...vediamo come sarà questo universo alternativo della 3 serie. Voglio dedicare questa prima fan fiction italiana a un utente LADONNAINGENUA amo leggere le sue storie ma soprattutto "A girl you knew" mi ha convinto a scrivere nella mia lingua e non importa se arriverà a meno persone ne vale la pena...come la sua storia mi ha commosso spero anche io di colpire qualcuno, fosse anche una sola persona._

_a voi!_

* * *

My heart in your hands - Capitolo 1

Fine Aprile 1920

Mary e Matthew erano tornati da qualche giorno dalla loro luna di miele ed erano ancora felici dei momenti che finalmente avevano potuto condividere, la gioia di poter trascorrere ogni giorno l'uno accanto all'altra. Tutti a Downton li guardavano ammirati, li avevano visti per anni amarsi senza neanche rendersene conto e così tante prove li avevano allontanati ma finalmente erano marito e moglie, e un giorno Downton avrebbe avuto il conte e la contessa che meritava. Ma loro non sapevano che il futuro del castello era in pericolo. Robert si tormentava ogni singolo giorno alla disperata ricerca di una soluzione che non sembrava esserci. Mary e Matthew spesso ne avevano discusso ma la questione spaventava la giovane Lady, Downton era la sua casa, il suo futuro le era inconcepibile anche solo immaginare di vivere senza.

Quella mattina Mary stava aspettando Anna con la sua colazione e il suo sguardo era perso verso l'enorme guardino della sua tenuta. Non poteva finire tutto per un pessimo investimento. Non poteva. Durante la luna di miele aveva promesso a Matthew di non parlarne e lei stessa era così presa dai loro momenti felici che preferiva non pensarci, fu magnifico ogni singolo giorno e in alcuni momenti sperava che al suo ritorno tutto si fosse risistemato. Era solo un illusione non c'era speranza eppure… come se per magia. Come se non dovesse essere così importante l'eredità di Mister Reginald Swire. La rendeva nervosa. Matthew era stato chiaro ma la loro unica chance era quella come poteva arrendersi?

E poi lo vide, uscire in giardino seguito da Isis: Matthew. Iniziò a sorridere. Un sorriso così dolce. Erano davvero sposati? Era successo? Come si poteva provare una tale felicità? In alcuni momenti le sembrava di non meritarlo. Dopo così tanto tempo aveva sposato Matthew –_ l'avvocato_ – l'unico che riusciva a leggere il suo cuore meglio di se stessa quel cuore che per tanti anni ha preteso di non avere, e ora lo sentiva nel suo petto battere forte alla vista del futuro erede di Downton. Stava quasi per commuoversi e si sentì così stupida. L'idea di averlo accanto la rendeva felice.

Anna entrò nella stanza facendola sussultare portava il vassoio con la sua colazione "Perdonatemi Lady Mary sono in ritardo. " Mary le sorrise, i capelli ancora raccolti in una semplice treccia "Sarà una lunga giornata, Anna." Aveva una missione con la contessa madre in quel momento era la sua migliore alleata, l'unica con cui poteva fare un tentativo per Downton e per suo padre. Non poteva esserci una via più facile? Non aveva mai pensato al suo future lontano dalla tenuta, quella casa era un pezzo di lei e avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per tenerla, così come sua nonna. Negli ultimi due giorni vi furono alcune pessime discussioni con Matthew a riguardo e così l'unica altra scelta fu suggerita proprio da Violet: convincere _la nonna americana_ – come Mary la chiamava scherzando con suo marito.

Dopo circa un'ora Mary era pronta per scendere, indossava un abito semplice grigio con alcuni bottoni, i suoi splendidi capelli raccolti dalle abili mani di Anna, era perfetta. Salutò Carson chiedendogli dove fosse il signor Crawley e lo trovo nello studio immerso in alcune scartofie.

"Eccoti, tesoro." Disse Matthew vedendo entrare Mary lei si chinò verso di lui dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. "Stai andando da qualche parte?"

"Si, devo parlare con la nonna… a proposito di…" _oh non di nuovo, _Mary lo lesse negli occhi di suo marito ma lei non aveva intenzione di tornare sul discorso non si sentiva del tutto tranquilla quella mattina e l'ultima cosa che voleva era discutere con lui. "No, Matthew non ne ridiscuteremo. Ricordi la promessa che ti ho fatto durante il nostro viaggio di nozze?" Matthew sfoderò il suo sorriso sghembo.

"Certo. Neanche una parola sull'eredità di Mister Swire." Mary si sedette sulle sue gambe.

"Esatto ieri è stato molto brutto discutere con te e non voglio questo per noi. E' una terribile situazione e sto davvero cercando di comprendere le tue ragioni , solo quando penso a Papà…" Matthew abbassò lo sguardo. "No, guardami" gli disse accompagnando con la mano il suo volto. "Troverò un modo. Anche senza quei soldi. Noi lo troveremo ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Non ho ancora del tutto chiaro il piano della nonna quindi… ho bisogno di essere sicura che tu sei dalla mia parte." Lo sguardo del giovane si addolcì.

"Da quale altra parte dovrei essere? Sempre." La baciò con passione. Sapeva quanto questa situazione stave provando Mary. Quando lei, così pragmatica, così decisa ad avere tutto sotto controllo, voleva solo risolvere tutto.

"Matthew! Qualcuno potrebbe entrare in biblioteca e…" Mary era sempre restia a lasciarsi andare davanti alla servitù e alla sua famiglia ma non poteva resistergli…

"e cosa? Lascia che guardino. Sei mia moglie ora, Mary Crawley." Il modo in cui lo disse, Mary voleva baciarlo ancora di più. Lui la tenne stretta tra le sue braccia sembrava un bacio infinito.

"Devo andare ora, e inizio ad essere gelosa di questa scrivania, sei sempre qui." Lo disse scherzando e alzandosi. C'erano tantissime lettere e buste sul tavolo della biblioteca tutte quelle dell'ufficio di Matthew consegnate a Crawley House durante il viaggio di nozze.

"Non esserlo, nulla a questo mondo potrebbe distogliere il mio sguardo da te, tesoro." Mary arrossì. Come poteva dire sempre la cosa giusta, la cosa che le toglieva il fiato più di tutto.

"Dovrò preoccuparmi se un giorno non sarai più così… premuroso con me. E' facile ora siamo sposati da così poco tempo." Stava ancora scherzando ma in realtà quasi le vennero le lacrime agli occhi. Non era da lei, ma si sentiva davvero come se tutto fosse irreale troppo bello. Matthew l'amava. Amava lei.

"Te lo dirò ogni giorno se vorrai…" l'accompagnò quasi alla porta dovevano avvisare Carson per preparare l'auto. "E a proposito della nostra promessa, anche la punizione è sempre uguale?" Mary iniziò a ridere, Carson era non troppo lontano da loro e sentendo il suono genuino della risata di Mary si mise a sorridere. Era felice per lei. Durante il viaggio di nozze Matthew decise che se Mary non riusciva a non parlare di quell'eredità lui l'avrebbe zittita con un bacio e per entrambi la cosa fu molto divertente.

"Certo" rispose Mary. "A più tardi." Matthew le baciò la mano e la lasciò andare via.

Quando arrivò a casa della contessa madre Mary era molto nervosa ma poi la conversazione iniziò a tranquillizzarla, tutto sembrava possibile per sua nonna persino convincere Martha Levinson a salvare Downton con i suoi soldi. Sapeva che sua nonna non avrebbe mai lasciato perdere proprio come lei. Conspirarono per ore su come mostrarle i motivi per cui Downton doveva sopravvivere con i conti di Grantham. Rincuorata rientrò a casa per pranzo così da poter trascorrere più tempo con Matthew.

A pranzo Edith sembrava aspettare il momento in cui Mary avrebbe puntualizzato i difetti di Anthony Strallan ma in realtà con suo stupore non lo fece, sembrava più assorta nei suoi pensieri e Matthew stesso vedeva che non stava mangiando molto.

"Mary, sei sicura di sentirti bene?" le chiese sua madre.

"Sto bene, mamma. Non preoccuparti." Non era molto convincente non per Matthew almeno che continuava a fissarla.

"Sicuramente la nostra Mary sente la nostalgia della Francia, e deve ancora riprendersi dal lungo viaggio di nozze." I commenti di Martha erano sempre inappropiati e Mary lanciò un'occhiata complice a suo padre che capì subito. Robert era il primo a chiedersi quando la sua esuberante suocera avrebbe lasciato Downton. Ma nessuno sembrava saperlo.

Durante il pomeriggio Matthew andò da Robert, era giusto che sapesse che Mary gli aveva comunicato tutto sulle difficoltà economiche della tenuta. Da anni ormai lo reputava come un padre e doveva dirgli tutto sull'eredità di Swire, si domandava se era questo che turbava Mary a pranzo eppure quella mattina uscendo per andare a casa di sua nonna sembrava più serena. Robert ascoltò con attenzione le motivazioni di Matthew sul perché non se la sentisse di usare i soldi che Reginald Swire forse gli aveva lasciato.

"Non preoccuparti figliolo, in fondo non è neanche sicuro che tu li avrai quei soldi. Ho sbagliato e la mia famiglia pagherà con me." Robert accarezzò Isis. Calò il silenzio fra i due, non era neanche certo di ereditare quei soldi, seppure le possibilità erano alte, e si sentiva così combattuto terribilmente combattuto.

Mary era nel giardino seduta sulla panchina a leggere un libro, assorta nella lettura si accorse del rumore di un auto che stava rientrando alla tenuta. Era Edith. Non aveva bisogno di fare domande per capire dove fosse andata. Da sir Anthony. Sua sorella era così fissata con quell'uomo, come se non ci fosse altro di meglio a questo mondo. Lo pensò ma subito dopo si sentì quasi in colpa nel farlo. Era forse troppo dura? Edith era un mistero per lei cosa poteva vederci in sir Anthony, un uomo così grande e per giunta ora senza l'uso di una mano. Sposarlo? Per cosa? Per essere un'infermiera per una vita? _Ma tu eri pronta a farlo, Mary._ Una voce, forse nel profondo del suo cuore glielo disse. Eri innamorata. Era così inconcepibile che Edith potesse essere innamorata di Anthony Strallan? Forse iniziava a capire. Mary stava per tornare a leggere quando sentì una mano sulla sua spalla. Sussultò. Era Matthew che si sedette accanto a lei.

"A cosa pensavi, Mary?" la guardò a lungo mentre lei sembrava essere altrove.

"Solo… Oh non importa." Era solo Edith… e il passato.

"Mi incuriosisci, sembravi così lontana da qui, come oggi a pranzo. Mary?" le toccò una mano ed era molto fredda.

"Pensavo a Edith. E' appena rientrata" La faccia di suo marito era più che sorpresa. "Oh non fare quella faccia. Penso a lei… a volte… insomma… pensavo a questa sua… fissazione per Sir Anthony."

"Cosa pensavi al riguardo? So che non ti piace molto." In effetti per Mary sir Anthony era irrilevante ma il pensiero che aveva avuto prima, aveva senso.

"La nonna non approva dice che Edith diventerebbe un'infermiera per il resto della vita, e forse ha ragione ha improvvisamente ho realizzato che anche io avrei fatto lo stesso." Ci fu una lunga pausa in cui lo guardo. "per te." Matthew la guardò con gli occhi pieni d'amore.

_E se una donna volesse stare solo con te? A qualsiasi costo?_

Ebbero lo stesso ricordo. Quel giorno in ospedale. Sarebbe stata al suo fianco ad ogni condizione.

"Credo che Edith lo ami. Perché solo quando ami qualcuno accetti ogni condizione pur di stare con lui…" sembrava così sorpresa da questa sua affermazione. Edith e lei con una cosa in comune.

"E se una donna volesse stare con te, a qualsiasi costo?" Matthew ripetè la frase che Mary anni prima gli disse. " Ho sempre saputo che quel giorno, quella frase era perché tu volevi stare con me a qualsiasi costo." Le accarezzò il viso.

"E tu dicesti che nessuno sano di mente poteva volerlo. Ma io si. Con tutta me stessa." Matthew era commosso dalle parole di Mary. Era un uomo distrutto allora incapace di immaginare che un giorno invece avrebbe davvero avuto la sua vita indietro… e con Mary.

"Tu sei stata con me, in ogni situazione. Ne abbiamo passate così tante io e te. E sono stato fortunato ad averti." Mary si asciugò una lacrima, perché non riusciva a non piangere quel giorno? Ogni cosa la commuoveva.

"Oh Matthew non sono stata una brava persona con te, all'inizio. Otto anni sono un tempo così lungo, ci pensi mai… se…" non riusciva a dirlo le lacrime e i ricordi le tolsero la parola.

"Se ci fossimo sposati prima? Certo che l'ho pensato soprattutto in quei giorni in ospedale. Ma anche se non eravamo sposati tu c'eri. Nei miei ricordi i più belli e i più brutti tu sei presente. Ci sono molti modi per amare qualcuno e tu me li hai mostrati. " Mary non smetteva di piangere. Perchè piangeva? Quando Matthew la vide singhiozzare l'abbraccio baciandole la fronte. "La mia Mary."

"Lo dici davvero?" era così sorpresa. _Mary Crawley che poteva mostrare amore in molti modi. _"Ti amo Matthew. Io ti amo così profondamente."

"Anche io Mary, E lo farò finchè cammineremo su questa terra. Non ci sarà niente che non potremo affrontare se saremo insieme." Mary non aveva mai pensato nella sua vita di meritare così tanto amore.

Restarono li abbracciati dopo quella conversazione così profonda e così vera solo dopo molti minuti Matthew chiese a Mary dell'incontro con sua nonna e di come le cose si erano sviluppate.

"E cosa mi dici del piano di Lady Violet?" Mary sorrise appoggiata al petto di Matthew. Il posto che amava più di tutti al mondo anche se lo aveva scoperto da così poco tempo.

"Lo vedrai, non sono così sicura la nonna è più fiduciosa ma lei lo è sempre le proverà tutte o morirà nel tentare." Risero insieme. E improvvisamente Mary sentì un forte dolore. La sua mano andò sul suo ventre. E ancora un dolore. Aveva dei crampi terribili. Si staccò da Matthew tentando di capire cosa stava succedendo.

"Mary cosa succede?" Non diceva una parola. Ma dal suo viso Matthew capì che provava ancora dolore "Mary?"

"Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti." In realtà non aveva la minima idea di che cosa stava accadendo non aveva mai sentito questo genere di dolore.

"Non va tutto bene Mary, dovremmo entrare e…" Matthew era molto preoccupato.

"Dammi solo un minuto. Forse non è nulla sto cercando di capire…"erano simili ai crampi del suo ciclo mensile ma mai erano stati così forti. Da quando era sposata con Matthew sperava di avere presto qualche segno di gravidanza ma…

Matthew era inginocchiato davanti a lei a guardarla ancora in pena. "Credo, il mio ciclo mensile." Sembrava quasi triste nell'ammetterlo. Matthew le accarezzò il volto per tranquillizzarlo dell'imbarazzo che provava.

"Sono il figlio di un dottore ricordi?" non voleva che si sentisse in imbarazzo. "riesci ad appoggiarti a me, andremo dentro e qualcosa di caldo ti farà bene, del te magari." Mary sembrava sentirsi leggermente meglio si appoggiò a lui alzandosi e rientrano, ma era così pallida e Matthew non smetteva di guardarla un solo istante. Quando arrivarono in biblioteca Matthew suonò subito e arrivò Carson.

"Carson potremmo avere del tè. Lady Mary non si sente bene e credo che qualcosa di caldo le farebbe bene. E può chiamare Anna? Grazie Carson." Anche il maggiordomo la guardò preoccupato.

"Certo signor Crawley." Matthew tornò da Mary.

"Sei così pallida, sei certa che non potrebbe essere una leggera febbre?" le toccò la fronte con la mano.

"Ora sei un dottore? Non preoccuparti passerà subito." Mary stessa stave cercando di convincersi ma quel dolore era intense e andava ad ondate non era il suo ciclo. Non lo era. Anna entrò e si precipitò da Lady Mary.

"Forse è meglio riposare, Anna può accompagnarmi in camera." Matthew sembrava in disaccordo. "Lo sai sono cose da donne." Accennò a un sorriso. Ma sentiva che il dolore stava tornando.

"Andrò da Carson e porterò il tè di sopra, pochi minuti." Le baciò la fronte e uscì e Anna aiutò Mary ad alzarsi.

"Starete meglio, _milady_ appena vi riposerete un po'." Mary si lasciò aiutare. Non parlò stava cercando di capire e sentì un leggero sollievo il dolore sembrava passato.

Dopo pochi minuti Matthew stava portando il vassoio col tè e Carson lo seguiva a pochi passi, quando videro Anna corrergli incontro.

"Lady Mary!" il suo tono allarmato spaventò Matthew che scaraventò il vassoio addosso a Carson che lo resse a malapena, andò dietro Anna e trovò Mary adagiata sulle scale in terra in preda a terribili dolori. Si accasciò accanto a lei.

"Qualcosa non va' Matthew." La sua voce era spaventata, e i suoi occhi… "Non è, non è come le altre volte." Anna li guardava preoccupata per Mary.

"Mary guardami, andrò tutto bene, non preoccuparti. Anna corri a chiamare il dottore e se è necessario che venga mandata un auto a prenderlo lo voglio qui, subito! " raramente Anna o Carson avevano sentito quel tono di voce da parte di Matthew. "ti porterò nella tua stanza." La prese tra le sue braccia sollevandola, si aggrappò al suo collo, cosa stava succedendo? Matthew era terrorizzato al solo pensiero di cosa potesse far stare così male Mary. Lei era incapace di trattenere le lacrime tanto era il dolore che provava. La adagiò lentamente nella loro stanza, la sistemò e si sedette accanto a lei tenendole la mano.

"Amore?" Matthew le passò una mano sulla fronte.

"Forse sono stupida Matthew ma sono sicura non ha nulla a che vedere col mio ciclo." Mary era spaventata.

"Non sei stupida. Ti conosco. Non ti ammali, non ti lamenti e questo dolore deve essere…così forte." Mary era forse, e vederla così faceva soffrire anche lui. Oh cielo come voleva poterla aiutare.

"Sembra che vada e poi ritorni e non finisce." Lui però la zittì.

"Risparmia le tue forze. Il dottore è in arrivo, sapremo presto cosa succede. Promesso. Ora cerca di dormire magari così andrà meglio." Le baciò la mano.

Dovevano aspettare.

Non poteva perderla.

Doveva Aspettare.

_Erano davvero pronti ad affrontare tutto?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto e chi mi ha scritto e specialmente le persone che hanno supportato il primo capitolo su tumblr anche se molti non sanno l'italiano. Lo apprezzo molto! Scusate il ritardo ma ero in vacanza senza pc!_

* * *

My heart in your hands - Capitolo 2

Matthew guardava Anna mentre sistemava una coperta su Mary, la giovane sembrava aver avuto un po' di tregua dai terribili dolori che sentiva, ma tutti erano ancora preoccupati per lei.

"Matthew" mormorò il suo nome, e lui accorse. "ti prego non voglio che il resto della mia famiglia si preoccupi per me, avvisali che è una leggera indisposizione." Matthew stava per ribattere. Non era un'indisposizione. E l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri in quel momento era calmare il resto della famiglia. Mary lo capì dai suoi occhi, era così preoccupato per lei. "Ti prego." Fece un cenno con la testa, annuendo.

"Anna puoi andare sotto e pregare Carson di mantenere il riserbo sul malessere di Lady Mary a chi chiederà del perché il dottor Clarkson è qui risponderò io in seguito. Accertati che non si allarmino, grazie." In pochi istanti uscì. Matthew prese la mano di Mary baciandola dolcemente. "Stai un po' meglio?" Mary sorrise incerta se dire altro. Si sentiva sollevata ma temeva che quel dolore potesse tornare da un momento all'altro.

Al piano di sotto Carson aveva appena finito di parlare con Anna quando iniziò a suonare il gong di avviso per la cena poco dopo il conte si avvicinò a lui.

"Carson, mi domando se avete visto Matthew dovevamo discutere di una faccenda, aveva promesso di raggiungermi." Esclamò Robert.

"Lord Grantham credo che il signor Crawley sia rimasto con lady Mary, si è ritirata nelle sue stanze per via di un leggero malessere, ma nulla di cui dobbiate preoccuparvi. " Robert era sorpreso, non aveva notato nulla di strano.

"Qualcuno ha provveduto ad avvisare il dottore?" Carson annuì. "Bene avvisatemi se Matthew dovesse scendere, grazie Carson." salì di sopra per cambiarsi d'abito.

Proprio mentre tutti erano intenti a prepararsi per la sera arrivò il dottore, Anna lo accompagnò di sopra e mentre visitò Mary, Matthew aspettò fuori. Il futuro erede di Downton andava avanti e indietro per l'anticamera della loro stanza quasi fino a consumare il pavimento. Era in ansia. E voleva sapere come stava Mary. Quelli che furono pochi minuti per lui sembrarono anni finchè Anna non mise fine alle sue sofferenze invitandolo ad entrare. Mary aveva chiesto di averlo accanto prima che il dottore dicesse cosa le stava succedendo. Appena entrato la vide seduta con la schiena appoggiata a un cuscino, sembrava aver ripreso colore e sorrideva. Finalmente tornò a respirare. Si era tolto la giacca e sapeva di non avere un aspetto esattamente consono ma non gli importava nulla, andò a sedersi subito accanto al letto di sua moglie e lei cercò subito la sua mano per stringerla su di sé.

"Avete notizie confortevoli dottore?" Matthew lo guardava in attesa. Clarkson ripose i suoi strumenti e chiuse la borsa prima di rivolgersi ad entrambi.

"Lady Mary aspetta un bambino." La semplice frase illuminò Matthew e riscaldò la mano di Mary gelida da ore ormai. Si guardano e videro la stessa gioia riflessa nei loro occhi. Avevano pensato entrambi molte cose ma nessuno dei due credeva che ci fosse un piccolo Crawley in arrivo. "Congratulazioni." Le parole di Clarkson li riportarono alla realtà. Mary si lasciò baciare la fronte da suo marito che era estasiato dalla novità. "Dovrete avere molto riguardo per voi milady, dovrete dormire ogni volta che ne sentirete la necessità, nutrirvi più del solito e bere molto, vi consiglio un bicchiere di latte caldo ogni sera. E i prossimi giorni dovrete stare a letto. Nel caso avvertiste di nuovo questi dolori dovrete mandarmi a chiamare immediatamente." Quest'ultima frase li allarmò entrambi.

"Perché ho avvertito questi dolori dunque?" Mary sembrava improvvisamente seria e angosciata. Matthew le cinse le spalle con il suo braccio.

"I primi mesi sono sempre molto delicati, il vostro corpo vi ha avvisato che dovete rallentare, nessuno stress e molto riposo. E' il miglior consiglio medico che posso darvi." Clarkson sorrise ad entrambi.

"Mi occuperò personalmente di questo dottore. La ringraziamo per questa splendida notizia." Il giovane avrebbe fatto di tutto per prendersi cura di sua moglie.

"Signor Crawley potrei parlarvi in privato?" Matthew strinse forte la mano di Mary e si alzò per appartarsi col dottore, uscendo dalla stanza. Mary voleva restare sola con suo marito e si insospettì per l'atteggiamento del medico ma non disse nulla. Pochi istanti dopo Anna era di nuovo al suo fianco.

"Credo, cara Anna, che d'ora in poi dovrai prenderti cura di entrambi." Le disse sorridendo. All'inizio la cameriera non capì poi notò come Mary teneva la mano adagiata sul suo ventre e capì.

"Sono davvero felice per voi milady. Congratulazioni." Mary le strinse la mano mentre le dava disposizioni per la cena in camera, Matthew fuori attendeva le parole del dottore.

"Non potevo dirvi tutto davanti a vostra moglie perché sarei andato contro il mio consiglio di tenersi lontana da emozioni negative." Matthew era diventato improvvisamente serio. "Lady Mary oggi ha avuto una minaccia d'aborto." Matthew si sentì quasi gelare il sangue. Non sapeva cosa dire. "Non è e non sarà una gravidanza semplice non voglio essere pessimista ma in questi casi nei primi mesi la percentuale di aborti è molto alta. A volte alcune donne neanche sanno di essere incinte perché sono all'inizio della gestazione come Lady Mary."

"Mi state dicendo che anche seguendo i vostri consigli il bambino…" non riusciva a dirlo. Avevano da poco scoperto che era tra loro come poteva credere che tutto era in pericolo.

"Con voi devo essere franco le possibilità sono ridotte. Ma faremo del nostro meglio. Non ho voluto comunicarlo a Lady Mary perché questo le avrebbe causato una continua ansia che non avrebbe fatto bene né a lei né al bambino." Matthew era quasi in lacrime come poteva una notizia portare tanta gioia e tanto turbamento in così pochi istanti? Aveva bisogno di un momento per respirare. Aspettavano un bambino, l'avevano sognato ne avevano parlato un bellissimo bambino coi lineamenti di Mary e i capelli di Matthew. Si ritrovò a sorridere ripensando ai loro discorsi. Forse andrà bene. Forse saremo fortunati.

"Conosco la strada, tornate da Lady Mary ha bisogno di voi. Buona serata signor Crawley." Le sue parole lo risvegliarono dai pensieri, lo ringraziò e fece un profondo respiro prima di rientrare nella stanza. _Potevano affrontarlo, insieme. _

Mary si illuminò alla vista di Matthew gli gettò subito le braccia al collo mentre Anna si congratulava con lui. Le diede disposizioni perché anche lui cenasse in camera.

"Anna vorrei che per ora la notizia restasse riservata. Saprò quand'è il momento di comunicarlo al resto della famiglia." Anna si congedò lasciandoli finalmente soli. Mary baciò Matthew appassionatamente. "Sei felice amore mio?" Mary era raggiante.

"Credo che non avrei potuto avere notizia più bella oggi ero così preoccupato per te, e invece…" Matthew cercava di non trasmettere a Mary tutta l'agitazione per le rivelazioni di Clarkson.

"Invece dovrai prenderti cura di noi." Sorrise alzando una sopracciglia.

"Non potrei pensare a una cosa più piacevole. Mi prenderò cura di voi ogni singolo istante della mia vita. Starete bene." _Andrà tutto bene. _Voleva ripeterlo a se stesso e voleva crederci con tutte le sue forze. "Sei sicura di non volerlo dire alla tua famiglia?"

"Preferisco aspettare voglio che sia solo per noi questo momento. So che papà sarebbe felice e vorrei dargli un po' di gioia visti i problemi finanziari di Downton ma…"

"Come desideri, cara. Approvo ogni tua decisione, ma sono contento che tu ti sia confidata con Anna , perché in quei rari momenti in cui non sarò con te dovrai ascoltare tutti i nostri ordini. " le baciò la fronte e la strinse forte a se. Mary prese la mano di Matthew e la portò sul suo ventre rimasero qualche minuto in silenzio entrambi emozionati all'idea di diventare genitori.

"Cosa voleva dirti Clarkson poco fa?" chiaramente non le era sfuggito ma non poteva dirgli la verità doveva proteggerla e farla stare tranquilla.

"Oh nulla mi ha raccomandato di non farti alzare dal letto per i prossimi giorni, e lo farai." Il suo tono sembrava quasi un rimprovero ma Mary si lasciò cullare dalle braccia di Matthew felice di aver ricevuto una gioia così grande a poco più di un mese dal suo matrimonio.

Durante la cena l'intera famiglia era incuriosita dall'assenza di Matthew e Mary nessuno si era accorto che Mary si era sentita poco bene nel tardo pomeriggio, fu Robert a comunicarlo al resto della famiglia.

"Per quale motivo nessuno mi ha avvisato? Andrò da lei appena terminata la cena." Cora sembrava molto delusa, era sempre stata lei il punto di riferimento per le sue figlie mentre ora per Mary avere Matthew accanto era la cosa che più la confortava.

"Carson, sapete se il dottore ha già lasciato Downton?" chiese Robert, Carson mentre serviva la terza portata annuì ma disse di non sapere nulla. Cora sembrava ancora agitata. "Mia cara, Matthew è con lei non angosciarti se fosse qualcosa di grave saremmo stati avvisati immediatamente." Edith fece un profondo sospiro ascoltando le parole di suo padre. Aveva una richiesta da fare ma come troppe volte accadeva era sempre Mary al centro dell'attenzione in quella famiglia. Dopo vari minuti di silenzio prese coraggio e richiamò l'attenzione di tutti.

"Papà avrei una preghiera da farvi, vorrei invitare sir Anthony a cena entro la fine di questa settimana." Robert non era del tutto contrario alla frequentazione ormai assidua di Anthony e Edith, era un gentiluomo di buona famiglia ma lo credeva troppo vecchio per sua figlia minore. Non rispose voltandosi a cercare lo sguardo della contessa madre. Violet non alzò lo sguardò era ben chiaro il suo pensiero su sir Strallan. Fu Martha, la madre di Cora, a interrompere l'imbarazzo di tutti.

"Non credo ci saranno problemi ad avere un solo ospite in più per una sera, vero Robert?" Martha aveva sempre un tono quasi di sfida nel confronti dei Crawley per lei erano troppo legati a costumi e tradizioni che appartenevano ad un'altra epoca. Non vedeva la necessità di tanto turbamento nel rispondere a un semplice invito a cena.

"D'accordo cara Edith ma prima accertiamoci che Mary stia meglio sarebbe inopportuno avere ospiti altrimenti." Cora sorrise alla figlia che ottenne una mezza vittoria.

Anna aveva portato due vassoi nella camera di Matthew e Mary e stavano cenando soli come non facevano da tempo, a Mary mancava molto l'intimità che avevano avuto durante la loro luna di miele lontano da i troppi sguardi indiscreti che c'erano a Downton a volte capiva il desiderio di Matthew di vivere un po' da soli, ma allo stesso tempo la sola idea di lasciare Downton la turbava profondamente soprattutto ora che la situazione era così delicata.

"Cenare noi due soli… nella nostra camera da letto. Mi piace." Disse con un sorriso dolcissimo.

"Noi tre…" la voce di Mary aveva una tale tenerezza che Matthew pensò che il suo cuore stesse per scoppiargli dalla gioia. La baciò a lungo mentre lei affondava le sue mani nei suoi splendidi capelli biondi.

"E' meraviglioso." Matthew toccò di nuovo la pancia di Mary non si vedeva nulla le sue forme erano ancora perfette eppure non erano più solo loro due. "Promettimi che se avvertirai qualche dolore me lo dirai subito?" improvvisamente un'ombra calò sul volto di Mary. Matthew pensava alle ultime parole del dottore. " e prometti che non ti preoccuperai di nulla. Mi prenderò cura di te e del bambino. Non accadrà nulla di male. Tu stai bene e con noi ora c'è anche _nostro _figlio." Entrambi guardarono le loro mani ora unite, gli occhi di Mary umidi al pensiero delle troppe emozioni vissute quel giorno.

"Te lo prometto." Lui le asciugò le lacrime con le dita.

"Non so se dipende dal bambino ma sembra che ogni cosa mi commuova." Scherzò Mary. "Credo dovremo abituarci."

"Lo faremo, mia cara." Matthew le accarezzò il volto a lungo. Continuarono a cenare insieme ridendo e scherzando, e ogni volta che parlavano del futuro Matthew vedeva quanta gioia ci fosse negli occhi di Mary. Lui voleva che si sentisse serena , protetta e che pensasse solo alle meravigliose cose che li attendevano. Ma era suo compito ora pensare a Downton e cercare di sistemare la sola cosa che la poteva turbare. Non sapeva ancora come ma doveva almeno provare.

"Se non ti spiace, raggiungo tuo padre aveva chiesto di parlami e preferisco farlo ora, non resterai sola a lungo, promesso." Le baciò la fronte a andò verso la porta ma quando la aprì con suo sommo stupore si ritrovò davanti Cora. "Non resterai affatto sola." E Mary sorrise alla vista di sua madre mentre Anna portava via i vassoi della cena.

"Come ti senti Mary? Potevi farmi chiamare questo pomeriggio…" Cora andò accanto a sua figlia.

"Non preoccupatevi mamma, è solo una leggera indisposizione, Clarkson mi ha rassicurato." Mary cercava di comportarsi come se nulla fosse, non voleva sentire le pressioni della sua famiglia tutte su di se. Sapeva che la notizia della sua gravidanza avrebbe subito alzato le aspettative, soprattutto di suo padre, per un piccolo Crawley così da garantire la discendenza. "Matthew era con me, non era necessario turbare anche voi."

"Ma io sono tua madre Mary. Sai che anche se ora sei una donna sposata puoi sempre venire da me, sarai sempre la mia bambina." Mary sorrise solo col tempo aveva iniziato a vedere questo nuovo lato di sua madre prima era sempre e solo la persona che le comandava con chi comportarsi bene e cosa puntare. Si era sempre sentita uno strumento fino… all'arrivo di Matthew.

"Ditemi mamma, ci sono novità su Downton?" Mary sperava in qualche buona notizia.

"Nessuna. L'unica notizia riguarda Edith." La faccia di Mary era sorpresa. "Credo che annuncerà a breve il suo fidanzamento con sir Anthony vuole dare una cena di famiglia dove lui sarà l'ospite d'onore."

"Oh sono felice per Edith." Cora quasi sussultò a queste parole. "Avevo pensato io stessa di invitarlo alla cena che io e nonna Violet stiamo organizzando."

"Sei sicura di sentirti bene, Mary?" la ragazza scoppiò a ridere.

"Molto bene mamma." Cora si accorse che il sorriso di Mary era diverso dal solito. "So cosa pensate che è troppo vecchio e che Edith sarà quasi un'infermiera. Ebbene? Io stessa ho avuto un desiderio simile avrei accettato qualunque condizione pur di trascorrere la mia vita con Matthew." Cora era stupita, sua figlia era cambiata da quando aveva sposato Matthew era come se quel muro freddo che aveva sempre usato con tutti era improvvisamente sparito. Ricordava bene quando anni fa allarmata della sua continua vicinanza a Matthew aveva richiamato Lavinia, si era vergognata lei stessa dei suoi pensieri ma non voleva condannare Mary a una vita senza figli. Dopotutto forse aveva ragione, forse Edith era felice e meritava di seguire questa strada.

Matthew trovò Robert seduto in biblioteca mentre beveva un bicchiere di porto, si sedette di fronte a lui.

"Carson mi ha detto che volevi vedermi." Matthew si mise comodo.

"Come sta Mary?" chiese Robert.

"Deve solo riposare qualche giorno, starà bene. Vorrei solo poterle dare una buona notizia su Downton." Dopo queste parole di suo genero Robert bevve un sorso, si sentiva in colpa.

"Perdere Downton avrà ripercussioni su voi due più di chiunque altro di noi…" affermò.

"Fra pochi giorni avrò la certezza se sarò io o meno l'erede del signor Swire, ma come ho detto a Mary non posso pensare di usare quei soldi per me. Anche se ora le cose sono diverse…" Robert non capì esattamente a cosa si riferisse Matthew non sapeva nulla della gravidanza di Mary.

"Effettivamente le cose sono diverse, oggi ho ricevuto una telefonata da Londra, era Murray." Matthew non capiva cosa potesse volere ancora. "Non sa come ma la notizia che Downton è in crisi finanziaria deve essere arrivata a qualche altro orecchio. Ha ricevuto un'offerta." Il giovane era sconvolto.

"Vuoi dire un acquirente?"

"Si." Robert sospirò. "Richard Carlisle ha proposto una cospicua cifra per diventare il nuovo proprietario di Downton." Matthew restò senza parole di fronte alla rivelazione del conte.

Per quale motivo quell'uomo era ritornato nelle loro vite e con una tale sfrontatezza?

* * *

_presto un nuovo capitolo dove Mary scoprirà se sua nonna la aiuterà e Matthew cercherà di proteggere Mary in ogni modo. E cosa vorrà sir Richard?_


	3. Chapter 3

My heart in your hands, Capitolo 3

Matthew era sconvolto da ciò che Robert gli aveva rivelato, non capiva il motivo per cui quell'individuo era ripiombato nelle loro vite.

"Non ho voluto metterti al corrente per sollecitare una tua scelta nel caso erediterai i soldi ma se la notizia inizia a diffondersi a Londra, è giusto comunicarla al resto della famiglia e alla…servitù." Il tono di voce del conte era molto basso l'intera faccenda gli pesava.

"Certo Robert. Tuttavia concedetemi qualche giorno ancora, e ho una preghiera da porvi." Matthew doveva proteggere Mary. "Potreste non menzionare nulla a Mary a proposito dell'offerta di sir Richard." Robert annuì senza problemi non poteva immaginare che l'unico intento di Matthew era non far agitare la sua sposa e un ritorno dal passato era l'ultima cosa che gli serviva nel suo stato. Pochi istanti dopo Matthew si congedò e si avviò verso la sua camera da letto trovò Anna che richiudeva la porta delicatamente.

"Oh signor Crawley." Sussultò. "Lady Mary si è addormentata era molto stanca, voleva aspettarvi ma le ho consigliato di riposare."

"Grazie Anna, puoi andare." La cameriera fece un leggero inchino e andò verso le sue stanze, Matthew entrò e intravide la figura di Mary sul letto con la scarsa luce che era rimasta nella stanza, era così bella. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Alfred per aiutarlo a svestirsi ma farlo da solo non gli pesava, una parte di lui – il giovane avvocato di Manchester- non era mai cambiata. Quando, delicatamente, si sdraiò si avvicinò fino a raggiungere con la sua mano la pancia di Mary e iniziò a sussurrare ciò che sentiva dal cuore.

" _è il tuo papa che ti parla. Sii buono con la tua mamma noi ti vogliamo già molto bene. Ti desideriamo così tanto e farò di tutto per proteggerti e tenerti al sicuro. Tieni duro piccolino devi conoscere la tua meravigliosa mamma, lei ti amerà più di chiunque altro ne sono certo. Quindi non lasciarci, sii forte un po' per me ma soprattutto per lei. Tu ti prenderai cura di lei da lì e io da qui. Insieme ce la faremo. Buonanotte piccolino la gioia che ci hai portato in un solo giorno è immensa, non vedo l'ora di trascorrere un'intera vita con te. "_

Restò lì senza muoversi troppo finchè il sonno non sopraggiunse.

Mary obbedì a tutti gli ordini di Clarkson e Matthew nei giorni a seguire, riposo molto, si sentiva annoiata chiusa nella sua stanza e incastrata nel suo letto ma sapeva che era per una buona causa. Matthew cercava di non farle mancare nessuna premura non passava ora che qualcuno non si accertasse delle condizioni di Mary, diede disposizione affinchè la colazione fosse servita a letto per entrambi e quello era il momento migliore della giornata della giovane Crawley. I giorni trascorsero e il dottore diede il permesso a Mary di alzarsi dal letto, le fitte che aveva avvertito non si erano più presentate e questo era un segno molto positivo. Lei stessa però non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla cena che avrebbe garantito forse un futuro sereno per Downton anche se Martha continuava a non sbilanciarsi. Mary si prodigò ogni giorno, causando spesso le ire di Matthew, per rendere tutto perfetto perché credeva che poteva riuscire a dimostrare il valore della tenuta che tanto amava. Mary era spesso spossata e stanca e iniziavano a diventare poco credibili le scuse che usava per la sua famiglia ma era fermamente convinta nel mantenere il loro piccolo segreto. Circa due settimane dopo il grande giorno era arrivato. Mary si svegliò prima di Matthew e si avvicinò a lui dandogli un bacio appassionato.

"Un risveglio meraviglioso." Le disse toccandole i capelli. "Come ti senti? Avete riposato?" Matthew indicò con lo sguardo il ventre di Mary.

"Noi stiamo bene. Siamo pronti al grande giorno." Lui era titubante. "Non mi affaticherò promesso."

"Immagino che la cugina Violet sarà già a Downton pronta per la battaglia." Mary rise. "Con te come alleata può sperare in una vittoria."

"Ho una richiesta da farti."

"Tutto quello che desideri." Disse incuriosito.

"Sai che oggi dovrò vedere il dottor Clarkson per la mia visita settimanale, ma credo che se lo vedranno tornare ancora a Downton i miei genitori inizieranno davvero a non credere più alla febbre da fieno." Matthew attendeva che Mary venisse al punto. "Sarebbe un problema se mi visitasse a Crawley House? Credo sia più opportuno e lì di certo molte meno persone faranno domande." Era sorpreso dalla sua domanda.

"Tesoro la trovo un'idea meravigliosa, ma non credi che anche mia madre potrebbe fare inopportune domande?" Matthew voleva accertarsi che Mary avesse pensato a tutto.

"Lo so, ma credo sia diverso. Per me lo è. Ti prego Matthew. E poi credo che tua madre sarebbe felice…se sapesse."

"Anche la tua famiglia lo sarebbe, Mary." Mary abbassò lo sguardo tirandosi a sedere e posando la schiena al cuscino.

"Non ne dubito. Ma penserebbero subito al futuro di Downton. Anche io ci penserei… o forse l'avrei fatto se non avessi avuto quei dolori, e quella paura…" Matthew si andò a sedere vicino a lei e le prese il viso tra le mani.

"Faremo come preferisci. Non ripensare al passato. L'importante è che stai bene e che noi abbiamo un meraviglioso futuro ad attenderci." Le baciò la fronte. "Questa mattina andrò a fare colazione con tuo padre devo incontrare una persona più tardi quindi è meglio che sia pronto presto. Per qualche strano motivo quando la faccio con te non voglio mai lasciare questa stanza." Mary gli mise le braccia intorno al collo.

"Conosco quella sensazione." Matthew la baciò. "Per questa mattina potrai farlo." Alzò le sopracciglia prendendolo in giro. Meno di mezz'ora dopo Mary era sola in attesa di Anna, si alzò dal letto e per un attimo restò immobile. Avvertiva una strana sensazione. Si portò una mano sulla fronte preoccupata.

"Milady vi sentite bene?" Anna era entrata con il vassoio della colazione. Mary non rispose. Si portò una mano al ventre era stata una fitta piccolissima. Anna si avvicinò a lei e la fece sedere. "Avverto il signor Crawley."

"No, Anna. Va' tutto bene forse mi sono semplicemente alzata troppo in fretta." Si portò vicino il vassoio e iniziò a fare colazione cercando di non pensare in negativo. Era troppo importante per lei e per Downton quel giorno. Non era nulla sarebbe passato. Non poteva mancare alla serata che stavano da tempo organizzando. Avrebbe riposato nel pomeriggio. Fece un profondo respiro. Oggi è un giorno importante, starò bene. Con questa idea si preparò per la sua giornata.

Solo poche ore dopo Matthew l'aspettava per recarsi al villaggio quando lo intravide in lontananza vicino all'auto sentì come un profondo senso di pace. Stare accanto a lui la rendeva più tranquilla. Lui le baciò la guancia e notò che era un po' pallida ma Mary gli fece cennò che tutto era a posto. Anna restò in disparte guardando la sua padrona andare via, era preoccupata e non sapeva se tacere era la scelta giusta. Mary restò in silenzio per quasi tutto il viaggio ascoltando le parole di Matthew sulla possibilità che Edith stesse per fidanzarsi ufficialmente, aspettò qualche commento sarcastico di sua moglie ma lei si limitava a sorridere. Quando arrivarono Molesley fu sorpreso di vederli nessuno aveva annunciato la loro visita e anche Isobel si illuminò vedendo suo figlio e sua nuora entrare a casa sua, chiese del thè per loro. Mary teneva stretta la mano di Matthew.

"Sono certa che la nostra visita vi abbia sorpreso." Isobel non potè che annuire. "Vedete ho una preghiera da farvi e confido nel vostro buon cuore." Mary sembrava non trovare le parole a seguire. E Matthew venne in suo soccorso.

"Mamma, il dottor Clarkson verrà qui tra circa un'ora per visitare Mary. Lei stessa ha preferito che venisse qui perché a Downton la cosa avrebbe suscitato troppe domande." Le stesse domande che si affollavano nella testa della signora Crawley.

"Non è un problema, assolutamente. E' molto bello che Mary abbia pensato a questa casa… ma dovrei preoccuparmi? Vi sentite male Mary?" Matthew guardò sua moglie cercando di capire come affrontare la domanda che sapeva sua madre avrebbe fatto. Mary fissò i profondi occhi blu di Matthew per qualche minuto e senza staccare lo sguardo da lui con un filo di voce confido a Isobel la verità.

"E' solo un controllo per vedere se vostro nipote sta bene." Isobel si illuminò e si alzò in piedi battendo le mani.

"Oh il mio ragazzo." Andò ad abbracciare Matthew congratulandosi quasi in lacrime. Poi andò verso Mary e la strinse ancora più forte, ringraziandola. "Non avrei potuto ricevere notizia più bella. Sono felice per voi." Mary lo poteva vedere da ogni mossa da Isobel, non le lasciava le mani un istante e lei avrebbe preferito tornare a sedersi.

"Nessuno lo sa alla tenuta quindi so che non è necessario chiedervelo…"

"Non preoccuparti, cara. Questa vostra confidenza mi rende ancora più felice. Faccio preparare una stanza per quando arriverà il dottore." Si scusò e li lasciò soli nel piccolo salottino azzurro. Mary si andò a sedere subito tirando un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

"Grazie, per averglielo detto." Matthew la guardava teneramente.

"L'entusiasmo di tua madre è travolgente." Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.

"Sei certa di stare bene? Sei così pallida oggi."

"Non preoccuparti Matthew, riposerò oggi promesso. Ma il tuo misterioso incontro di questa mattina? Non hai detto nulla al riguardo. " importanti novità erano arrivate sull'eredità del signor Swire, ma ogni volta che la guardava nella sua testa c'era l'eco delle parole del dottor Clarkson e non voleva dare pensiero a Mary.

"Nulla di cui tu ti debba preoccupare." Le baciò la fronte sperando di mettere a tacere la sua incontrollabile curiosità ma sapeva che con Mary sarebbe durato ben poco. Pochi istanti dopo entrò Isobel seguita dal thè, entusiasta annunciò di aver dato disposizioni anche per il pranzo perché voleva trascorrere del tempo con la sua famiglia.

Quando il dottor Clarkson arrivò, Matthew restò fuori dalla stanza che un tempo era sua, attese che il dottore uscisse dopo aver terminato la visita di Mary. Isobel lo guardava agitarsi e immaginava che padre meraviglioso sarebbe diventato.

"E' giovane, è in buona salute e starà bene, non essere così nervoso figliolo." Matthew avrebbe voluto confidare tutto a sua madre, avrebbe voluto avere la sua certezza che tra pochi mesi tra le sue braccia avrebbe stretto una meravigliosa bambina.

La vista del dottore sorridente placò i pensieri di Matthew. "Tutto procede bene signor Crawley. Lady Mary sta bene e anche il bambino. Pensò che potremmo attendere anche due settimane prima della nostra prossima visita a meno che non si ripresentino quelle fitte ovviamente." Matthew era contento delle buone notizie.

"Quali fitte? Ci sono dei problemi?" Isobel sembrava improvvisamente allarmata.

"Mary ha avuto bisogno di un po' di riposo madre, ma è stato settimane fa, come avete sentito dal dottore va tutto bene." Cercò di minimizzare ben sapendo che fino al termine della gravidanza Mary avrebbe potuto avere ancora quegli spiacevoli episodi.

"Matthew puoi accompagnare il dottore alla porta? Vorrei andare da Mary." Matthew stava già per ribattere ma sapeva bene che lottare contro un'idea di sua madre era una causa persa.

Isobel bussò alla stanza da letto e aspettò che Mary le desse il permesso d'entrare.

"Credevo fosse Matthew, dov'è?"

"Accompagna il dottore." Isobel non sapeva come iniziare a parlare con Mary di certo non erano stati molti i momenti che avevano avuto per potersi conoscersi da sole. "Ho apprezzato molto che tu ti sia fidata di me, di questa casa…e finchè non potrai parlare con tua madre vorrei dirti che se avessi bisogno di consigli o di una aiuto la mia casa è sempre aperta. Sarai madre e questo può spaventare. Avrai molte domande e cercherai risposte, se vorrai potrai trovarle da me." Le strinse la mano e vide negli occhi di Mary un profondo senso di gratitudine per ciò che le aveva appena detto.

"Grazie. In parte ciò che dite è vero non voglio nasconderlo ma è un grosso cambiamento, per me, per Matthew ed è accaduto in fretta. Temo che condividerlo con mia madre o mio padre… specialmente lui, vedrebbe in me solo la madre dell'erede di Downton e io voglio esaudire il suo desiderio, è anche il mio ma...quando i giorni dopo le fitte dovevo stare a letto ho capito che voglio che sia una gioia per me non solo un dovere. " Isobel diede un fazzoletto a Mary.

"Lo dirai quando sarai pronta, e sarà il momento migliore. Nessuno ti darà pressioni."

"Non conoscete la mia famiglia. Io stessa mi davo pressioni su ogni cosa."

"Credo di capire, ma sia tu che Matthew sapete come gestire le cose…" la porta della stanza si aprì.

"gestire cosa?" Mary si sbrigò ad asciugarsi gli occhi. "Va' tutto bene?"

"Assolutamente si stavamo solo parlando. Il pranzo sarà pronto a breve." Isobel si alzò e uscì. Matthew andò a sedersi vicino a Mary.

"Mia madre… è stata inopportuna?" le disse accarezzandole il volto.

"In realtà no, tutt'altro." Aspetta che terminasse la frase ma Mary si rifugiò improvvisamente nelle sue braccia e lui la strinse forte, così forte da temere di farle male.

"Mary che succede?" iniziava seriamente a preoccuparsi.

"Grazie perché mi ami non per senso del dovere." Sentirgli dire questa frase lo commosse profondamente.

"Certo che ti amo, e non per dovere, ti amerei sempre, ovunque e in qualunque circostanza. Ma non piangere ti prego... non dovrò lasciarti più sola con mia madre." Cercò di scherzare.

"Ha detto una cosa meravigliosa, ha detto che sarò madre." Si staccò dal suo petto mentre lui le asciugava le lacrime.

"Certo e perché questa cosa ti ha commosso tanto?" non aveva ancora capito cosa volesse dire Mary.

"Perché ho sempre pensato all'essere la madre dell'erede di Downton. Come se fosse mio dovere, anche quello…ho passato la mia vita a cercare di rendere mio padre fiero di me. Mi sentivo come una creatura del dovere, e ora è come se lentamente vedessi altro in me."

"Sarai una madre meravigliosa." Le disse rubandole un bacio. "Ora però niente lacrime." Mary sorrise, si alzò e si guardo ancora una volta intorno. "Sei affascinata dalla mia vecchia stanza da letto?"

"Alquanto. E' così strano per me immaginarti qui." Andò vicino alla finestra a guardare il piccolo guardino di Crawley house.

"Ho passato molto tempo qui pensando a te, Mary. Pensando che eri un sogno irrealizzabile." Matthew le sorrise malinconico.

"Anche la mia stanza da letto, ha vissuto molti momenti cupi. Direi che la nostra stanza attuale è quella che più amo." Si avvicinò a lui.

"Perché?"

"Perché è nostra. La viviamo insieme." Alzò maliziosamente le sopracciglia e uscì.

Il pranzo a Crawley House si dilungò più del dovuto e Mary si sentiva piuttosto stanca al momento del loro rientro a Downton era troppo tardi per poter riposare e lo sguardo di Anna era molto severo quando entrò con i vestiti per la cena. Gli invitati erano molti e voleva dare il benvenuto a tutti senza contare che teneva particolarmente alla riuscita della buona serata. Poteva tenere duro e avrebbe riposato il giorno dopo, se lo ripeteva in continuazione e sapeva che quella mattina aveva sbagliato a non dire al dottor Clarkson che le fitte erano ritornate ma sapeva che l'avrebbe costretta a letto e quella cena era importante per suo futuro e quello di Matthew.

Quando scese per la cena indossava uno splendido abito color porpora e un diadema sfavillante le incorniciava i capelli, Carson rimase ammaliato dalla sua bellezza, poi gli segnalò la presenza della contessa madre nel salottino. Andò da lei e insieme corsero a vedere come la sala sprizzasse lusso in ogni cosa. Erano entrambe soddisfatte e pronte alla loro personale battaglia.

Ad uno ad uno gli invitati furono accolti dalla famiglia Crawley, Mary sorridente dedicò del tempo a ciascuno sotto lo sguardo ammirato di Matthew. Si accomodarono e tutto proseguiva nel migliore dei modi, Martha era al centro dell'attenzione per la sua stravaganza e ogni tanto Violet scambiava sguardi complici a Mary. Quando la cena stava finendo Mary sentì la mano di Matthew stringersi alla sua sotto al tavolo.

"Sono fiero di te." Le sussurrò. Mary non amava i gesti plateali in pubblico ma in quel momento non si curò di nessuno e portò la mano di Matthew sul suo ventre, quasi nessuno se ne accorse.

"E' il nostro futuro." Poi la lasciò andare velocemente e tornò a parlare con l'ospite alla sua destra.

Quando Downton Abbey iniziò a svuotarsi Mary vide Edith che si avvicinò a lei.

"Volevo ringraziarti so che sei stata tu ad invitare sir Strallan." Era quasi in imbarazzo.

"Non rendiamola una questione di stato. Era pura cortesia." Disse andando a sedersi accanto alle sue nonne, Edith però vide molto di più dietro al gesto di Mary.

Quando Violet iniziò a discutere con Martha di Downton e della serata sembrò essersi aperto uno spiraglio per convincerla a investire i soldi nella tenuta ma improvvisamente ogni speranza di Mary caddè.

"Non voglio lasciarvi dubbi. Vedo come voi tenete a questo… sfarzo. Lo ritenete un dovere, una tradizione irrinunciabile ma non ho intenzione di investire ulteriormente nel futuro dei Crawley." Mary sentì un forte gelo improvviso.

"Nonna stai dicendo che non vuoi aiutarci? Questo è il mio futuro. Non vuoi migliorarlo per la nostra famiglia?"

"Certo che voglio in ogni modo voi vogliate ma non dandovi dei soldi." Martha sorseggio del liquore e si sistemò comoda sul divano. Mary stava per esprimere il suo disappunto ma Violet le fece un cenno, la contessa madre si ricompose cercando di non far notare la sconfitta subita.

Era troppo da sopportare. Mary decise di andarsene era molto stanca e questa notizia l'aveva sconfortata si scusò con le sue nonne e andò verso la porta.

"Carson avete idea di dove sia il signor Crawley?" Mary voleva solo dimenticare le parole di sua nonna.

"E' con vostro padre Lady Mary, è ancora nella biblioteca." Lo ringraziò e uscì. Camminò molto lentamente sentiva il peso di quella lunga giornata ma voleva avvisare Matthew o forse aveva semplicemente bisogno del suo sostegno. La porta era semi aperta si avvicinò e sentì…

"…così mi ha dato l'ufficialità. Sono l'erede. I soldi del signor Swire sono miei. Me lo ha comunicato stamane, non ho ancora detto nulla a Mary, e ora ho una decisione da prendere." Matthew sembrava molto turbato.

"So che non avresti voluto essere suo erede. Non l'hai scelto. Ma è così, mio caro ragazzo." Robert gli versò da bere.

"Vorrei ci fosse un modo, voglio aiutarvi ma non posso usare quei soldi non posso, spero che Martha vi aiuti ma se così non fosse..." era combattuto e Robert poteva vederlo, ormai lo conosceva come se fosse suo figlio e sapeva che se non fosse stato per il suo immenso senso di colpa forse avrebbe già preso una decisione. "Mi sentirei peggio di un ladro, ho tradito Lavinia una volta non posso fare questo torto a lei e a suo padre." Robert capiva il suo tormento.

Mary si appoggiò alla porta e senza far rumore apparve scura in volto e spiazzata dalle parole appena udite. Robert se ne accorse per primo, Matthew si voltò di scatto. Da quanto era lì?

"Volevo solo informare Matthew che mi ritiravo. Buonanotte papà." Andò via senza un sorriso e senza guardare suo marito. Matthew aveva capito, aveva ascoltato.

"Odio tutto questo." Disse posando il sigaro e scusandosi con Robert ma doveva andare da lei. Quando arrivò nella loro stanza Anna stava già aiutando Mary a svestirsi, le chiese di lasciarli soli.

"Anna posso pensarci io, grazie." La cameriera uscì.

"Mary per favore. So che hai ascoltato…" Mary gli dava le spalle.

"Puoi tornare di sotto e continuare la tua conversazione con mio padre." Voleva ferirlo. Ma in realtà si sentiva esclusa, esausta, e senza energie.

"Mary te l'avrei detto. Ti avrei detto tutto." Fu allora che Mary si voltò a guardarlo.

"Invece ho dovuto sapere per sbaglio che sei ufficialmente l'erede di Mr. Swire." Era arrabbiata.

"Non volevo turbarti." Cercava il suo sguardo senza trovarlo.

"Non volevi turbarmi? Ora lo sono! Anche di più! Il fatto che io sia incinta non ti giustifica a tenermi nascoste le cose Matthew!" _Oh Mary. _Non voleva farla agitare.

"Mary io detesto tutto questo. Detesto quei soldi. Detesto che Downton abbia bisogno di quei soldi. E detesto me stesso ma non posso farlo! Non posso! Quell'uomo mi pensava perfetto, perfetto per Lavinia e quasi un figlio, come posso prendere quei soldi e usarli…"

"…per noi? Hai ragione in fondo è solo del futuro della nostra famiglia, di nostro figlio che stiamo parlando. Ho provato a tenere duro ma questa storia mi fa troppo male. E questa sera quando mia nonna ha detto che non c'avrebbe aiutato ho pensato a te solo a te. Eri l'unica speranza e scopro che mi nascondi le cose e che comunque non vuoi salvarci Matthew! Tu non vuoi." Mary era quasi in lacrime.

Matthew non sapeva che Martha aveva negato il suo aiuto a Mary restarono a fissarsi alle due estremità del letto, entrambi turbati e angosciati da questa situazione. Ora era davvero tutto nelle sue mani e Matthew non poteva che pensare al male e al torto che aveva fatto a Lavinia ma sapeva che in quel momento stava ferendo la persona che più amava al mondo, Mary.

* * *

_Matthew prenderà finalmente una decisione riguardo ai soldi di Mr. Swire. Edith riuscirà a sposare Strallan? E quale consiglio e aiuto inaspettato troverà Matthew in Violet? Vi ricordo che è un AU della 3 serie quindi lentamente prenderò una mia strada._


End file.
